The WonderLand TV Christmas  Concert Special!
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: Join  Mley  Lilly  and  the  rest  of  the  WonderLandTV   cast  for  this  Christmas  music  spectacular  with   Special  Appearances  By  Hailey  Williams,  Elmo,  and  Boys  II Men  and  Brian McKnight


**A/N: What up TBL lovers I'm here with a very special episode of Wonderland TV. Now you see this story is special cause it takes place not in the same time frame of the current season. This my friend is Wonderland TV's Christmas special. And my first strictly Christmas themed story so lets go**

**Disclaimer: I own no Celebrities a or music that may appear in this story **

* * *

><p><strong>Announcer: Its the Wondeland TV Christmas concert! Starring Miley Stewart (Shows a picture of Miley) Lilly Stewart( Shows a picture of Lilly) Maylor( Shows a picture of Mandy and Taylor) Mikayla Gomez (Camera shows picture of Mikayla) David Hodges (Camera shows a picture of David ) Mickie James (Shows a picture of Mickie ) And Cassie Winchester (shows a picture of Cassie) With special guest Boys II Men (camera Shows a picture of Boys II Men) Brian McKnight (Camera shows a picture of Brian) Elmo (Camera shows a picture of Elmo) and Hailey Williams (Camera shows Hailey Williams) (Camera shows a studio decorated for the season with a white stage with a large circular section taking up most of the room with a bunch of fans in the bleacher style seats around the stage. The camera then move in close on Mickie who is wearing a off whit long sleeve tunic sweater black jeggings a pair of black ankle length cowgirl boots and a winter scarf and is sitting on a stool next to a guy holding guitar)<strong>

Mickie: Welcome to the Wonderland TV Christmas special. Tonight we are pleased that you've all decided to invite our family into your home at this time of year. So if you don't I'd like to start things off ( fans cheer) hit it ( the guitar player starts to play a slow country version of _Oh Holy Night similar to Reba Macintyre's)_

Verse one:

O holy night

The stars are brightly shining

It is the night

Of the dear Savior's birth

Long lay the world

In sin and error pining

Till he appeared

And the soul felt its worth

The thrill of hope

The weary soul rejoices

For yonder breaks

A new and glorious morn

Chorus:

Fall on your knees

Oh, hear the angels' voices

O night divine

O holy night

When Christ was born

O night divine

O holy night

When Christ was born

When Christ was born

Verse two:

Led by the light

A face supremely beaming

With glowing heart

By His cradle we stand

So led by light

Of the star so sweetly beaming

Here came the Wise Men

From far different lands

A king of kings

Is born, the world rejoices

In all our trials

Born to be our friend

End Chorus:

Fall on your knees

Oh, hear the angels' voices

O night divine

O holy night

When Christ was born

O night

O holy night

When Christ was born (Song ends Mickie stands up takes bow as the crowd applauds)

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional interview questions:**

_David: What was my favorite Christmas gift as Kid…. Hmmm (Cuts to Miley)_

_Miley: umm ( cuts to Lilly)_

_Lilly: Well (Cuts to Mikayla)_

_Mikayla: Ummm ( Cuts to Mickie)_

_Mickie: Wow (Cuts to Cassie)_

_Cassie: I think it would have to be my first Surf board when I was seven _

_David: It would have to be the year I got my first guitar and my playstaion the OG gray Playstion. I had to be like ten and getting an acoustic guitar and playsation with Madden and Frogger was the coolest thing ever at the time _

_Miley: The year my mom managed to get me the last six transformers beast wars toys in the and they were real cool cause you take each of the three small robots to make one big robot with each set_

_Mikayla: It would have to be my power rangers movie mega zord cause I always wanted to be the red ranger_

_Lilly: My first motor bike when I was six. A little mini Honda dirt bike that I road until the tires wore out_

_Mickie: My best gift as kid was a cabbage patch doll. I think I named her Marcy_

_Mandy: I think was a doll my nana got me when I was seven I still have it in a closet at my house_

_Taylor: I don't know about as a kid but my engagement ring from Mandy when we were older_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal footage: (Camera shows Hailey Williams and Elmo sitting in the crowd Hailey is wearing a green tank top Christmas sweater and red plaid pants and Elmo is wearing a green Christmas sweater):<strong>

Hailey: Welcome back

Elmo: Hi everybody!

Hailey: I'm Hailey Williams

Elmo: And I'm Elmo

Hailey: Hey Elmo what do you like about Christmas

Elmo: Well Elmo likes the lights! and the cookies! Oh a and Elmo like s spending time with friends and his family! Oh oh and Elmo Likes Santa and all the presents he brings!

Hailey: Well Elmo I have a feeling you're gonna like our next singers. Would you like to help me introduce them

Elmo: Uh huh

Hailey: Coming to the stage are two very special friends of ours right Elmo?

Elmo: Right Hailey ladies and gentlemen Maylor! (Camera goes over to the stage and show's Mandy and Taylor in their sexy Mrs. Claus outfits Taylor's looks like Mariah Carrey 's from her video with Justin Biber and Mandy's looks like Mariah's from Oh Santa and Mandy is holding a red Gibson guitar and starts playing a Steven Tyler like version of _Santa Claus Is Coming To Town)_

Chorus (Mandy and Taylor):

Santa Claus is coming to town (Repeat twice)

Verse One: (Taylor):

You better watch out (picks up the mic stand a leans out into the crowd0

You better not cry

Better not pout

I'm telling you why

Santa Claus is coming to town

Verse two: (Mandy):

He's making a list (Dances around to the beat of the music)

And checking it twice;

Gonna find out Who's naughty and nice

Santa Claus is coming to town (Stands back to back with Taylor)

Verse Three: (Mandy and Taylor):

He sees you when you're sleeping

He knows when you're awake

He knows if you've been bad or good

So be good for goodness sake!

O! You better watch out!

You better not cry

Better not pout

I'm telling you why

Santa Claus is coming to town

Santa Claus is coming to town (Song ends and fans applaud)

Mandy: Alright ya'll want one more ( fans cheer) Hit it! (Band burst into a pop rock version of _All I want For Christmas Is You_ that's a cross between Mariah's and My Chemical Romance's):

Verse One: (Mandy):

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas

Is you ( Looks over at Taylor and Kisses her as the tempo kicks up)

Verse two: (Still Mandy as Taylor kick the Mic stand over and starts dancing):

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

And I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

Verse three (Taylor):

I don't need to hang my stocking ( Jumps around stage playing to the crowd as Mandy rocks out on her guitar)

There upon the fireplace

Santa Claus won't make me happy

With a toy on Christmas Day

Chorus: (Mandy And Taylor):

I just want you for my own (Mandy and Taylor looking at each other)

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you

You baby

Verse Four : (Mandy):

Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas (Mandy jumps up and Down)

I won't even wish for snow

And I'm just gonna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe

Verse Five: (Taylor):

I won't make a list and send it (Strokes Mandy's Cheek)

To the North Pole for Saint Nick

I won't even stay awake to

Hear those magic reindeer click

Verse Six: (Mandy And Taylor) :

'Cause I just want you here tonight (Taylor Sing ing in to the the same mic while dancing)

Holding on to me so tight

What more can I do?

Baby all I want for Christmas is you

You

Bridge (Mandy and Taylor):

Oh all the lights are shining

So brightly everywhere

And the sound of children's

Laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing

I hear those sleigh bells ringing

Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?

Won't you please bring my baby to me?

Verse Seven: (Mandy and Taylor):

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

I just want to see my baby

Standing right outside my door

Oh I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

Baby all I want for Christmas is

You baby

End Chorus: (Mandy and Taylor):

All I want for Christmas is you baby

All I want for Christmas is you baby

All I want for Christmas is you baby (Song ends and the crowd cheers)

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Interview:**

_Miley: Worst Christmas gift I ever gotten I always hated when people gave me socks and underwear as a kid(Cuts to Lilly)_

_Lilly: One year I got a fruit basket. No kid wants fruit for Christmas (Cuts to Mickie)_

_Mickie: One year while I was on the indie instead of paying us the promoter gave all the wrestlers fruit cake I just thought I can't by gas with fruit cake (Cuts to David)_

_David: I Remember Sixth grade we had to do secret Santa and my Santa got me an eye glass case (Cuts to Mandy and Taylor)_

_Mandy: Some one got us this creepy giant nut cracker one year _

_Taylor: I think it was a last minute gift from Dave_

_Mandy: One that accidently fell into our fire place (Cuts to Cassie) _

_Cassie: I think it was a singing raindeer sweater I remember thinking we live in Cali and you get me a heavy wool sweater ( cuts to Mikayla)_

_Mikayla: Ok after I came out at like eleven my one aunt kept getting me dresses and skirts. I hate dresses and skirts so I sold theme at school after school a bought video games _

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Footage ( Camera shows Mikayla sitting on stage wearing slightly ripped light blue jeans and a green men's v-neck polo sweater over a white short sleeve button down with her sleeves rolled up to her elbow showing the tattoos on her arms and a pair of black men's wayfarer Ray Bans sitting on a stool as a soft instrumental start's to play her song <strong>_**You & Me (This Christmas)**_** )**

Verse One:

you can count on me

this Christmas i will be there

hang the mistletoe

light a fire we will share

our love and joy we got to give

that's no better way to end the year

Chorus:

girl you know that this christmas

is you and me

girl you know that this christmas

is you and me

Verse Two:

you can count on me ( Mikayla stands up and pushes the stool back)

gonna hold you in this love ( Wraps her arms around her self and rocks to the beat)

sitting by the tree as it flickers and it glows

gonna make you feel alright

gonna be the best christmas night

Chorus: (points to the crowd):

Verse Three:

Christmas day it's on its way (Rocks to the beat while holding the mic on the stand)

there is nothing i would rather do

than just spend it right here with you

my love baby

Bridge : Instrumental

Chorus:

girl you know that this christmas

is you and me

girl you know that this christmas

is you and me (song ends)

Mikayla: Ok now that that's over ya'll ready to dance (fans cheer and Mikayla smiles as everyone gets up) C'mon! (The up tempo beat of her song _She's All I Want For Christmas and Mikayla grabs mic stand and spins it through her legs before singing_)

Verse One:

Baby i had a talk with santa last night (Mikayla dances to the beat)

and i told him i only need a thing from him this year

and i told him all i wanna be is by your side

and santa i just can't seem to get her off my mind ( Does a spin and kicks the mic stand forward and sling shots it back)

off my mind

Chorus: ( Dances around to the music)

she's all i want for christmas

she's all i want for christmas

she's all i want for christmas

all that i want for christmas is that girl

is that girl

is that girl

is that girl

Verse Two:

They say Christmas is the season to give (Leans over into the crowd holding the mic stand then pulls back)

but that's perfect

because i got a lot i want to give

when I touch her

I slowly start to melt just like the snow

i can't help it

i can't get enough of her i want some more

Chorus: (Drops into a split):

Bridge: Instrumental: (Mikayla does a spin drops to a split and goes into Air Flairs then gets back up)

Chorus: (Repeats three times song ends)

Mikayla: Thanks

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional  Interview:**

_Mikayla: What's my favorite Christmas special_

_David: A Muppet Christmas Carol. I loved it I watched it all year long_

_Miley: I guess Frosty The Snowman_

_Mickie: Santa Clause Is Coming To Town I loved it_

_Lilly: A Charlie Brown Christmas and A Christmas Story_

_Cassie: I guess Rudolf _

_Mikayla: Maybe How the Grinch Stole Christmas (Cuts to Mandy and Taylor)_

_Mandy: Dose the Christmas Episode of Lizzie Mcguire count_

_Taylor: Yeah cause that's our fav_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Footage: (Camera show's Cassie on stage dressed in a red and white striped crew neck sequin top. Green skinny jeans black boots a red retro 80's like biker jacket and white scarf):<strong>

Cassie: Hi I'm Cassie Winchester ( fans cheer) And if its ok with I'd like to do a couple of my fav songs (Fans cheer) Ok 1,2,3! (Band starts to play a pop rock version of _Jingle Bell_ _Rock_ similar to Aly & Aj's):

Verse One:

Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock ( Cassie takes the microphone off the stand and goes into the crowd shaking hands with fans)

Jingle Bells swing and Jingle Bells ring

Snowing, and blowing up bushels of fun

Now the Jingle hop has begun

Verse Two:

Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock (Gets back to the stage and dancing around)

Jingle Bells chime in Jingle Bell time

Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square

In the frosty air

Chorus:

What a bright time, it's the right time

To rock the night away

Jingle Bell time is a swell time

To go riding in a one-horse sleigh (Does a back flip)

Giddy up jingle horse, pick up your feet (Dances over to the band)

Jingle around the clock

Mix and a mingle to a jinglin' beat

That's the Jingle Bell rock

Bridge:

Jing rock, jing rock, yeah, jing rock, jing rock, jing rock, jing rock, jing rock, jing rock ( Does Air guitar while her lead guitar player plays a brief solo)

Verse Three:

Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock (drops down to her knees and does a power slide to the edge of the stage)

Jingle Bells chime in Jingle Bell time (Gets back to her feet and dances over to her original place)

Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square

In the frosty air

Second Chorus:

What a bright time, it's the right time (Jumps around and dances)

To rock the night away

Jingle Bell time is a swell time

To go riding in a one-horse sleigh

Giddy up jingle horse, pick up your feet

Jingle around the clock

Mix and a mingle to a jinglin' beat

That's the Jingle Bell, That's the Jingle Bell, That's the Jingle Bell, That's the Jingle Bell rock

Second bridge:

The jingle bell rock (Puts the mic on the stand and finishes the song)

That's the jingle bell rock (Yeah)

Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell.

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays

Cassie: Thank you! lets go! (Band begins to play a pop rock version of _Deck The Halls_ )

Verse One: (Rocks out to the Guitar rif)

Deck the halls with boughs of holly (Jumps up and down fist pumping as she take her mic off the stand)

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

It's the season to be jolly ( Runs up and jumps of the kick drum)

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Don we now our gay apparel ( tosses her scarf into the crowd)

Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la

Sing the ancient Yule-tide carol

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

(Yeah)

Verse Two:

See the blazing Yule before us (Shakes her hips and slings her hair from side to side with the music)

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Strike the harp and join the chorus

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Follow me in merry measure

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

While I tell of Yule-tide treasure

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Bridge:

(La la la la) Deck the halls with boughs of holly ( Goes over to the corner of stage and picks up a Candy Cane shaped gun)

(La la la la) Deck the halls with boughs of holly ( Pulls the trigger and fires confetti into the audience)

Verse Three:

Deck the halls with boughs of holly (Drops the gun and dance's around the stage)

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

It's the season to be jolly

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Don we now our gay apparel

Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la

Sing the ancient Yule-tide carol

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

(Yeah) Deck the halls with boughs of holly (Song ends and Cassie takes a bow)

Cassie: Thank you

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Interview:**

_David: (Camera show's David and Mickie sitting side by side): What are we looking forward to this Christmas_

_Mickie: I'm looking forward to spending my first Official Christmas as Mrs. James – Hodges_

_David: I'm looking Forward to her first Christmas night as Mrs. James – Hodges (Cuts to Miley and Lilly)_

_Miley: I'm looking forward to our son's first Christmas and Lilly a I's first Christmas as parents_

_Lilly: Aww( Kisses Miley on the side of her mouth) (Cuts to Mandy and Taylor)_

_Mandy: We are as always looking forward to the big family ski weekend in at our place in the moutains_

_Taylor: Yeah we have fun every year even though I fall a lot (Cuts to Mikayla and Cassie)_

_Mikayla: I'm look forward to taking this lovely lady back home with me to Texas for our first Christmas together_

_Cassie: And I'm looking forward to meeting the rest of Mik's family _

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Footage: (Camera show's Mickie sitting with the audience in the same outfit she wore during her song):<strong>

Mickie: Ladies and gentlemen it gives me great honor and joy to introduce my husband David Hodges ! (Camera pans over to David wearing a black dress shirt black pants a red silk vest and black square frame glasses with a light tint to them as the music to _Give Love On Christmas Day_ similar to Johnny Gill's version)

Verse One:

People making lists, buying special gifts, (Stands their swaying and working the crowd)

Take your time to be kind to one and all

It's that time of year when good friends are dear

And you wish you could give more

Than just presents from a store

Chorus:

Why don't you give love on Christmas Day ( Takes the mic off the stand and walks around the stage working the crowd)

Even the man who has everything

Would be so happy if you would bring

Him love on Christmas Day

No greater gift is there than love

Verse Three:

People you don't know smiling out hello ( Continues to walk around till he walks out into the audience)

Everywhere there's an air of Christmas joy

It's that once a year, when the world's sincere

And you'd like to find a way

To show the things that words can't say

Second Chorus:

Why don't you give love on Christmas Day (Walks through the audience till he gets to th stage)

The man on the street and the couple upstairs

All need to know that there's one cares

Give love on Christmas Day

Bridge:

Why don't you give love ( Points to people in the audience)

To someone who needs right now.

N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-na Someone who need it right now (Bends at his knees singing with emotion)

Ooooooooh

Ooooooooh

What the world needs is love

Yes the world needs your love

Verse Four:

Give love on Christmas Day (Plays to the camera)

Every little child on Santa's knee

Has room for your love underneath his tree

Give love on Christmas day

No greater gift is there than love

What the world needs is love

Yes the world needs your love

Verse Five:

Give love on Christmas Day (Walks around the stage)

Everytime, everybody and Susie, too

Gives love everyday much as you

Give love on Christmas Day

No greater gift is there than love

What the world needs is love

Yes the world needs your love

Verse Six with adlibs:

Give love (Yeah) (Place's mic on the stand and finishes the song)

Give love, give love

When you know somebody

When you knoe somebody who needs love (Give love)

What the world to give love

Give love, give love

No greater gift is there than love (Give love, give love, give love, give love)

What the world need is love (Aaaaaaah)

Yes the world needs your love (Aaaaaaah)

Give love (Oooooooh) (song ends and fans cheer)

David: Can I play my guitar for ya'll ( Fans cheer and David walks over and picks up his white Gibson Les Paul and ques the band and start's Playing _Marry Christmas_ _Baby_ by Otis Redding)

Chorus:

Merry Christmas baby ( rocks to the beat while playing his guitar)

Sure do treat me nice

Merry Christmas baby (looks over at Mickie and winks)

Sure do treat me nice

Bought me a diamond ring for Christmas

I feel like I'm in paradise

Verse One:

I feel mighty fine, y'all

I've got music on my radio ( Continues to play and rock to the music)

Feel mighty fine, girl

I've got music on my radio, oh, oh, oh

I feel like I'm gonna kiss you

Standing beneath that mistletoe

Verse Two:

Santa came down the chimney

Half past three, y'all

Left all them good ole presents

For my baby and for me, ha, ha, ha

Second Chorus:

Merry Christmas baby ( Looks over at Mickie)

Sure do treat me nice

You bought me all those good ole presents ( puts his guitar on his hip)

I love you baby rest of my life

Verse Three:

Merry Christmas, girl (Leans down on his knees with the mic in his hand and guitar on his hip and sings to Mickie)

Merry, merry, merry Christmas baby

Sure do treat me nice

Merry Christmas baby

I said you sure do treat me nice

You bought all those lovely things, yeah

I feel like I'm in paradise

Verse Four:

I wish you a merry Christmas baby (Lays his head in Mickie's lap and finishes his the song)

Happy new year, ha

A merry Christams, honey

Everything here is beautiful

I love you, baby

For everything that you give me

I love you, honey... ( Kisses Mickie as his song ends)

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Interview:**

_Miley: What one word sums up Christmas to me. Family_

_Lilly: Family_

_Mickie: Peace_

_David: Hope_

_Mikayla: Joy_

_Cassie: Love_

_Mandy: Togetherness_

_Taylor: Presents_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Footage: (Camera show's Miley sitting at a black baby grand piano. Her hair in its usual cornrows. She's Dressed in a men's black dress shirt and slacks a red blazer with black trim around the lapels. The Camera moves in close as she starts to <strong>_**Play This Christmas**_** by Donny Hathaway along with her band):**

Verse One:

Hang all the mistletoe

I'm gonna get to know you better

This Christmas

And as we trim the tree

How much fun it's gonna be together

This Christmas

Chorus:

Fireside is blazing bright,

We're caroling through the night

And this Christmas will be

A very special Christmas for me

Verse Two:

Presents and cards are here

My world is filled with cheer and you

This Christmas

And as I look around,

Your eyes outshine the town they do

This Christmas

Chorus:

Bridge:

Shake a hand, shake a hand now

Piano Solo:

Verse three:

Emm, fireside is blazing bright

We're caroling through the night

And this Christmas will be

A very special Christmas for me, yeah

Closing Bridge:

Merry Christmas

Shake a hand, shake a hand now

Wish your brother merry christmas

All over the land

Yeah

Merry Christmas

Merry, merry Christmas

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Merry, merry, merry, merry

Emm, em (Crowd appluds and Miley stands up and bows)

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Interview:**

_Mickie: What's the one gift I always wanted but never got as a kid (Cuts to David)_

_David: I don't have one I have two the gold Zeo ranger power staff and a GoKart. Still mad mom (cuts to Lilly)_

_Lilly: My Size Princess Barbie wanted it never got it. Thanks a lot Santa (Cuts to Mikayla)_

_Mikayla: Creepy Crawler's incredible edibles oven I wanted to make my own gummy worms but some one got me a Easy Bake instead ( cuts to Mandy)_

_Mandy: There was this Doll with a wand and it let you make wishes and her crown lit up and I never got it ( Cuts to Taylor)_

_Taylor: I wanted one of those bikes that looked like a Harley Davidson. But my mom told me Santa ran out (cuts to Cassie)_

_Cassie: A Razor scooter when they first came out _

_Miley: I wanted an Xbox the first year they came out never got it._

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Footage: ( Camera Shows David Standing in front of audience in his same out fit he wore when he sang)<strong>

David: Ladies and Gentlemen Lilly Stewart (Camera Pans over to Lilly sitting on a stool wearing a red mock turtle neck tunic sweater with long sleeves that stops a few inches over her knees a pair of semi sheer black leggings black riding boots a red and black plaid scarf tied like a neck tie. As the band begins to play Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas)

Verse One:

Oh yeah, mmm

Have yourself a merry little Christmas

Let your heart be light

From now on your troubles will be out of sight, yeah

Verse Two:

Have yourself a merry little Christmas

Make the Yuletide gay

From now on your troubles will be miles away, oh

Verse three:

Here we are as in olden days

Happy golden days of yore, ah

Faithful friends who are dear to us

They gather near to us once more, ooh

Verse Four:

Through the years we all will be together and

If the fates allow

Hang a shining star upon the highest bow, oh yeah, oh

And have yourself a merry little Christmas now, oh, oh

Bridge (Piano solo)

Verse Five:

Faithful friends who are dear to us

They gather near to us once more, oh, oh

Through the years we all will be together and

If the fates allow, oh yeah

But 'til then we'll have to muddle through somehow, oh yeah, oh, oh

And have yourself a merry little Christmas now, ooh yeah, oh, ooh (song ends)

Lilly: Thank you

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Interview: **

_Cassie: One of my favorite Christmas memories is My Dad teaching me to surf. The board had to be at least a foot taller than me at the time and my dad hold me up ( Camera show's home video footage of Cassie's dad teaching her how to surf) but it was my best Christmas memory (Cuts to Mandy and Taylor)_

_Mandy: Our greatest memory is getting engaged on Christmas . I remember being so nervous she'd say no ( Camera show's a picture of Mandy Kissing Taylor and showing off their engagement rings)_

_Taylor: And I didn't and it was the best Christmas ever (cuts to David)_

_David: All the Christmas's I spent with my grandad and cousin before they passed away were the best Christmas's ever. And I'm sure all the Christmas's I'll spend with Mickie and our future children will be just as great (cuts to Mickie)_

_Mickie: I think it would be the first Christmas I went to Iraq . It just really made me appreciate all I have here _

_Lilly: It was the year my late grandmother gave me her antic music box she brought over from Ireland . I keep it locked up in our china cabinet and I hop to give it to my grandchild one day (cuts to Miley) _

_Miley: One of the best was when David invited me home with him for Christmas. It was our freshmen year in collage me and Dave had been put together as roomates as a mistake by co-ed housing and we became best friends and I had just gotten out of an abusive relationship My mom had passed two years before. And Dave says where you going for Christmas and I tell him I'll spend it alone. And he says you're coming with me and we get their and after dinner he and his say well you're staying through new years and you're adopted and we've been family ever since_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal footage: (Camera shows David Mikayla and Miley each still wearing their outfits from earlier performances sitting in in the audience):<strong>

David: We hope you all are enjoying yourselves

Mikayla: Yeah we've all had a great time with you tonight now we have a treat for ya'll

Miley: Yes we do singing their Christmas classic _Let It Snow_ please welcome Nathan Shawn and Wanya Boys 2 Men and Brian McKnight (Camera moves over to the stage and shows Boys 2 Men and Brian dressed in suits setting on stools as the music starts)

Intro: (All):

Let it snow, let it snow

Let it snow on me

whew,

Verse One (Wanya):

Hey, it's another Christmas holiday

It's a joyous thing let the angels sing

Cause we're together

We got a thing can't let it slip away

Go outside it's raining sleet

When our bodies meet

I don't care about the weather

Chorus:

Let it snow, let it snow

Outside it's cold but the fire's blazin'

So baby let it snow

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

Verse Two (Brian):

Come over here and help me trim the tree

I wanna wrap you up baby

Then you'll see you're the only present I need

There's so much more

Waiting for you in store

From this precious day

I can gladly say

There's no place I'd rather be

Verse Three (Wanya and Boys 2 Men):

I know you are my everything

Come a little closer

God must have sent you down from heaven

Chorus: (with adlibs)

Let it snow, let it snow

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

I don't care what the weather may be

All I need you to do is be here with me

As long you're here with me

I don't mind, I don't mind

I don't care what the weather may be

As long you're hear with me ( Song ends and Boys 2 Man stand up take a bow and every one from WonderLand that Appeared on the show comes out and shake their hands as they leave the stage. Miley and Lilly then sit down at the baby grand piano at the back of the stage and the rest of the crew stands around it)

Miley: We want to think all of you for coming out and inviting us into your home this time of year .

Lilly: We'd also like to say thank you to all our guest for spending time with us. And from all of us at Wonderland ENT we'd like to say …

All: Merry Christmas!

Miley: You guys want to hear one more (fans applaud) You ready baby

Lilly: Yeah (Miley and the band start play her and Lilly's new song _When Christmas Comes _)

Verse One: (Lilly):

The whole world feels a little bit more love

When Christmas comes, when Christmas comes

And everywhere that you go, there's people singing "Let It Snow"

And hanging up that mistletoe

Pre Chorus: (Miley & Lilly):

And me, and you gonna have ourselves a holiday

And we don't need nobody else to celebrate

And we're gon' kiss our worries and our cares away

I can't wait

Chorus: (Miley and Lilly):

Because this Christmas time get together

It's gonna be so nice, better than ever

And baby, you're the one special treasure

I can't wait to unwrap your love until Christmas comes

Oh baby

Verse Two: (Miley ):

So many souls hurt, so many don't have enough

When Christmas comes, when Christmas comes

But baby, if you spread love, someday it might be enough

To heal each other one by one

Second Pre Chorus: (Miley & Lilly):

And we gon' get together, and rejoice and pray

And we gon' help the world become a better place

And we gon' sing and shout because the savior reigns

So don't dismay

Second Chorus: (Miley & Lilly):

Because this Christmas time get together

It's gonna be so nice, better than ever

Because this gift of love lasts forever

The Lord makes our hearts open up soon as Christmas comes

It's gon' be alright when Christmas comes

Bridge: (Mostly Lilly):

Oh, jingle all the way, oh what fun, mmm

Third Pre Chorus: (Miley and Lilly):

And we gon' reminisce about the good old days

And we gon' laugh together as the children play

And through the years is always gonna be this way

Come what may

Third Chorus: (Miley and Lilly):

Because this Christmas time get together

It's gonna be so nice, better than ever

And baby, you're the one that I treasure

I can't wait to unwrap your love when Christmas comes (Band continues to play as show fade s to black and credits roll)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well folks that's it my first Christmas story. Hope you enjoyed it. And I hope that this time of year brings you joy hope and happiness . And thank you all for remaining faithful fans peace love and Merry Christmas SDR Out BtW Miley and Lilly's last song is by Mariah Carey and John Legend listen you may like it**


End file.
